1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle suspensions systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to acceleration sensitive damping arrangements suitable for use in vehicle dampers (e.g., shock absorbers, struts, front forks).
2. Description of the Related Art
Inertia valves are utilized in vehicle shock absorbers in an attempt to sense instantaneous accelerations originating from a particular portion of the vehicle, or acting in a particular direction, and to alter the rate of damping accordingly. For example, the inertia valve may be configured to sense vertical accelerations originating at the sprung mass (e.g., the body of the vehicle) or at the unsprung mass (e.g., a wheel and associated linkage of the vehicle). Alternatively, the inertia valve may be configured to sense lateral accelerations of the vehicle.
Despite the apparent potential, and a long history of numerous attempts to utilize inertia valves in vehicle suspension, commercial inertia valve shock absorbers have enjoyed only limited success. Most attempted inertia valve shock absorbers have suffered from unresponsive or inconsistent operation due to undesired extraneous forces acting on the inertia valve. These extraneous forces may result from manufacturing limitations and/or external sources and often inhibit, or even prevent, operation of the inertia valve.
Further, there are currently no commercially available inertia valve shock absorbers for off-road bicycle, or mountain bike, applications. The problems associated with the use of inertia valves, mentioned above in relation to other vehicles, are magnified in the environment of lightweight vehicles and the relatively small size of mountain bike shock absorbers. Therefore, a need exists for an inertia valve shock absorber that can be commercially produced, and provides responsive, consistent performance without the problems associated with prior inertia valve designs.